Sepuluh Kawanan Kepo I: Misteri Villa Angker
by Rivaille Levi
Summary: Grup Sepuluh kawanan kepo yang terdiri dari Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Betholdt, Annie, dan wali kelas mereka, sekaligus guru fisika mereka, Levi. Kali ini mereka libur tiga bulan. Mereka berencana untuk liburan di pantai timur maria dan mau menginap di villa angker, Villa Mawar Putih


**Sebelum semua membaca, ini saya kasih disclaimer, warning, dan kawan - kawan.**

**Disclaimer: Snk punya abang Isayama**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, school life, cerita jelek, Kesalahan bahasa atau lainnya, dan kawan-kawan**

**Diceritakan di sini tentang grup sepuluh kawanan kepo. Anggotanya adalah: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, dan wali kelas sekaligus guru fisika mereka, Levi.**

**Sekian warning dan disclaimernya.**

**Grup Sepuluh Kawanan KEPO I: **

**Liburan di Villa Angker**

**-PROLOG-**

"LIBURAN!" Eren berteriak keras sambil menari-nari. "Hey, E-" "LIBUR T'LAH TIBA! LIBUR T'LAH TIBA! HORE!" Levi langsung cemberut. Omongannya dipotong oleh nyanyian menyebalkan nan jelek dari Armin. Mikasa membaca tulisan di papan tulis: '_Libur dari tanggal 6 October 2013 - 6 January 2013'._ Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Annie merasa khawatir. Tahun lalu, mereka camping di hutan hujan. Andaikata Bertholdt tidak terperosok ke jalan menurun yang ada penunjuk arahnya, mungkin mereka sudah tisak diketahui nasibnya karena tersesat! Connie berlari menyerbu acara '_Tukang Bubur Naik Haji_' dan Jean menyetel radio (**Hmm... lengkap amat, ya. Fasilitas sekolahnya...**). Sasha lari ke kantin sekolah yang tentunya banyak jajanan. "Buat persediaan liburan!" kata Sasha sambil nyengir. Jean heran. Kok, liburan saja pakai persediaan makanan, ya? Kayak hewan berhibernasi saja! Padahal, semuanya tahu. Sasha menanam kentang di pot. Boro-boro dikasih air. Tanahnya saja paling 1 cm! Aduuuh... Sasha.. Sasha. Jelas amat tidak akan tumbuh!

"Ayo,ayo, Pak! Kunci kelasnya!" Eren berlari-lari seperti anak kecil yang melihat ibunya membawa permen. "Sabar! Miss Hanji mau ke sini, kalau tidak sabar, jemput saja dia ke lab kimia!" kata Levi dengan enteng. Eren langsung diam. Siapa yang mau jemput Miss Hanji ke sana? Dia bisa marah besar bila 'Praktikum'nya diganggu. "Nah, itu dia!" Levi mengunci pintu setelah Miss Hanji mengambil barang titipannya di kelas Eren. "Ayo Pak!" Eren berlari-lari . Mau menuruni tangga."Sabar, Sabar" Levi menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang sedatar papan setrikaan. "Ah, Pak Levi galak!" Eren manyun-manyun. Levi menoleh. "Mau PR?" tanyanya. Ia menyodorkan tumpukan soal-soal Fisika yang sedang ia bawa. "Aduh-aduh, Pak! Sudah! Aku benci PR!" teriak Eren, sambil menutup matanya. Belajar? PR yang banyaknya sama dengan lembaran kertas novel _Sherlock_ _Holmes_? Oh, tidak. TIDAK! "SELAMAT TINGGAL SEKOLAH! SELAMAT TINGGAL KELAS!" Teriak Armin yang disambut oleh tatapan 'mau PR juga?' dari wali kelas mereka. Armin langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mengingat banyak lembarannya, mana bisa dikerjakan sesebentar itu? depan lembarnya saja, berisi 100 soal essay. Itu satu lembar. Ingatlah lembaran yang banyaknya sama seperti lembaran novel S_herlock Holmes_. Jangan lupakan pula ukuran kertas yang berbeda dengan novel itu. Kertas A4! Sembilan anak-anak yang dari kelas satu sekelas itu pun kesenangan. Wali kelas mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng. Liburan itu benar-benar liburan terpanjang bagi mereka. Tentu mereka sangat tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!

"Ehm.. tahun ini asyiknya ke mana, ya?" Eren yang bersemangat segera bertanya. Delapan anak lainnya langsung _sweatdrop. _Levi yang tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya liburan mereka itu, ikut semangat berfikir. ""Ehm... Kalau yang bapak lihat di buku cetak IPS Eren dahulu, pantai Maria Timur sepertinya asyik juga... TUnggu. Tapi kenapa di buku IPS yang lain tak ada?" tanya Levi sambil mencari-cari artikel itu di buku IPS mereka yang menumpuk di sebelahnya. Levi tak ingat betapa fatal akibatnya mengacak-acak buku yang akan diperiksa oleh sang guru terkiller, Keith. "Itu buku Horror Eren, Pak..." kata Mikasa. Levi menepuk dahi. Pantas saja lain! "kalau masuk buku horror, pasti menyeramkan. Tambah seru, nih!" kata Armin yang sudah mulai tertarik. "Yang paling menyeramkan dari Pantai Timur Maria itu katanya Villa Mawar Putih! Makanya namanya begitu. Para pengunjung sering mencium bau mawar putih!" kata Eren bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, ayooo!" kata Armin. Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_. Duh, bagaimana, ya?

_To Be Continued..._

**Everyone, Chapter I nya bakal agak lama. Berhubung saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan mana pulangnya sore banget lagi. Jadi, sabar, ya! oh iya, saya nih baik banget, jadi flame diterima. Kan orang baik mukanya unyu... Oke, ditunggu, ya, reviewnya!  
**


End file.
